The Mary Sue Identity
by timmy64
Summary: What happens when the Charmed Ones find out that Mary Sues aren't just a nuisance from fanfiction? Set in Series 5 just after Cole's vanquish but before Wyatt's birth.
1. Infiltrating the Manor

'_Okay,'_ she thought to herself, _'My mission is clear, get the Halliwells on side.'_

Mary Sue slowly walked up the front steps of the reddish pinkish house and pressed the button for the doorbell.

"Please let them be home…" she whispered to herself, as Phoebe answered the door. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked for a second.

"May I help you?" she asked in as kind a voice she could after being disturbed from work.

"Hi," the girl announced, pushing her long flowing blond hair out of her face and battering the eyelids on her striking blue eyes, "I'm Mary. And you must be…" she looked down at her hand, "Phoebe?"

"Do I know you?" Phoebe eyed the girl suspiciously.

"No, but the Charmed Ones are legend!" Mary replied, "My family have passed down stories about the prophecy of the Charmed Ones for years, and, well," a tear came to her eyes making them even more dazzling, "They were murdered by demons last night." Mary started to cry, as Phoebe ushered her inside and got her some tissues.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, "We got a situation down here!"

Piper came walking quickly down the stairs, her pregnant stomach almost bouncing as she moved.

"What?" she asked, almost used to the 'situations' that occurred regularly at the Manor.

"My family…" Mary started, before bursting into tears again.

"Her family was murdered by demons." Phoebe finished with an air of sympathy to her voice.

"Phoebe, kitchen, now!" Piper demanded, as Phoebe followed her into the next room.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked, "You let this girl into our house without knowing anything about her?"

"She knows who we are!" Phoebe replied, almost angrily at her sister.

"Yes, but she's probably a demon!" Piper responded, "Demon's know about us too!"

"Well then, I'll go see if I can get a premonition off her." Phoebe responded, "See if I'm right."

Phoebe stormed off into the parlour where Mary was sitting on the couch.

"It's gonna be okay." She said, placing her hand on Mary's shoulder, in that instant, she knew she was getting a premonition.

As if in slow motion, four or five demons appeared and got ready to throw their fireballs at Mary, they took aim and threw…

The vision ended as the demons threw their fireballs.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, and Piper came quickly. "I just had, a premonition, we have to protect her."

"From what?" Piper responded sceptically.

"I don't know." Phoebe responded, "Get Paige, and I'll check the Book. Keep an eye on our Innocent though."

'_It's all going to plan.'_ Mary thought, _'They believe me.'_


	2. Who is Mary?

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled, looking up at the ceiling as if to direct her voice up to Elder land. Within a minute or so, Leo was there in the kitchen with her.

"We have an innocent to protect." Phoebe said quickly, "She's in the parlour."

The two walked to where Mary was still sitting on the couch, now reading an issue of _Cosmopolitan_ that she had found sitting on a side table.

"Hey, I'm Leo." Leo said, "It's all gonna be okay."

"Hi," Mary sniffled, "My name's Mary. My family were murdered by demons last night." She fluttered her eyelids, to highlight her dazzling blue eyes as she pushed her long flowing hair from covering her delicately featured face.

"Mary, how did the demons that attacked know your family?" Phoebe asked, curious about this girl's past.

"My family are witches, we have no special power passed down the line, but we can do spells and stuff." Mary responded, "I'm the only witch in my family to have an active Power since the witch trials."

"Really?" said Phoebe, now intrigued, "What is your Power?"

The conversation was interrupted by Paige and Piper coming in from the foyer.

"I came as fast as I could," Paige said to announce her arrival, "What's going on?"

"This girl's family was killed by demons. Piper? Anything in the Book on demons that wipe out witch families?" Phoebe began to fill Paige in.

"Not really," Piper responded, "But can you fill Paige in and meet me in the kitchen? I need to talk to you about something."

Piper went up to the attic and carried the Book of Shadows down into the kitchen. The Book was the source of the girls' Powers, and was full of the knowledge of their ancestors. It had come in handy at many an occasion at helping the girls vanquish demons.

Piper arrived in the kitchen as Phoebe finished filling Paige in about the situation,

"So what is it?" Phoebe began to ask, but Leo yelling from the parlour disturbed their little gathering.

"Piper! Paige! Phoebe!" he yelled, and they went running in to find that five demons had just entered and a sixth was shimmering in as they entered. The demons surrounded Mary, but as they aimed their fireballs and threw, a blast went flying out from Mary, knocking the sisters out and vanquishing the demons that surrounded her.

After the blast, Mary was the only one standing in the room. As a matter of fact, she was the only person in the room at all. She walked into the empty kitchen and grabbed the Book of Shadows, before walking down into the basement.


	3. But, She's Perfect!

Piper woke up to find herself lying on the pavement, Phoebe and Paige were laying either side of her, Leo standing above like a vision.

"It's okay," he assured her, "You're okay."

Her eyes began to focus as she saw the Manor in front of her, and Phoebe and Paige were stirring.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Phoebe announced, "What the hell is she?"

"I don't know," Paige responded, "But whatever she is, we need to stop her."

"You can't." Leo responded, "It was Piper's baby that saved you three, she nearly killed you."

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, "Have you ever heard of that Power before?"

"The Book." Piper said, "It was what I wanted to warn you about. She was in the book."

"What is she?" Paige asked, suddenly starting to perk up,

"A Mary Sue." Piper responded bluntly.

"A Mary Sue? What? Like from internet fan fiction?" Phoebe asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, like those bitches on the internet that you were complaining about last week." Piper snapped, there's a vanquish, but we need the Book."

"Leo," Paige started, "Can you go up and check with the Elders? See what they know about Mary Sues?"

"Okay." Leo said, and disappeared in a swirl of shimmering white lights.

"We need the book." Piper stated.

Inside the Manor, Mary Sue was in the Attic, frantically looking through the Book of Shadows. There was a spell that she was looking for, one which could help her in fulfilling her destiny. She found the page she was looking for, and began to read.

"How about we try what we did with Abraxas? Call for the Book while outside the Manor?" Phoebe suggested, as they sat in P3's now dark seating area.

"It's worth a shot." Piper suggested,

"And how was that?" Paige asked, confused as the others had faced Abaraxas with Prue, before she had been killed by a demon.

"We'll give it a go," Piper responded, "It's the spell to invoke the Power of Three.

The three began to chant in unison,

"_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought."_

A great bang was heard as the girls were thrown backwards.

"Well, that didn't help." Paige announced, getting up rubbing her backside.

"What was that?" Piper asked, clearly annoyed

"It was the Book not wanting to go to you." Leo announced from behind them,

"What?" Phoebe asked, then looking at Paige and Piper, "Is that possible?"

"Mary Sues infiltrate covens of witches, and then take them over. What she did in the Manor, was meant to suck the life out of you."

"Just like fan fiction." Phoebe announced, "Hold on… I know a weakness then."

"What?" Piper asked,

"A Mary Sue is utterly perfect, which explains why they work by themselves," Phoebe explained, "So if we clone her, she is no longer perfect."

"The Spell to Enhance a Power!" Piper exclaimed, "Prue used it once! And it made three of her!"

"So if we reword it," Piper started,

"She's vanquishable." Paige finished.

Around ten minutes later, Paige had orbed the girls into the Manor, and they were standing in the kitchen. They heard a large crash from the basement.

"She must be trying to absorb the Shadow." Phoebe whispered,

Paige stood there as they listened and after a moment had an urge to sneeze, she tried to hold it in,

"A – CHOO!" she eventually sneezed and Mary came running up the stairs,

"Now!" Phoebe yelled.

"_Take the Sues Powers, Blessed be,_

_And Multiply their strength by three!"_

They chanted three times, and almost as if she were astral projecting out of herself, there were suddenly three Mary Sues.

She tried to throw a potion at Phoebe, but missed horribly.

"Paige, get the Book!" Phoebe yelled, and Paige orbed into the attic. She found the Book on its usual night stand and grabbed it, frantically searching for the entry on Mary Sues. She memorised the spell before orbing back downstairs.

"Paige! Little help!" Piper yelled, and Paige grabbed her and Phoebe's hands before starting to chant,

"_Being of perfection,_

_Hiding dark deception,_

_No longer shall you infiltrate,_

_This time has come, your death won't wait."_

All three Mary Sues began to spin uncontrollably, before eventually exploding into pink fireworks which lit up the whole room.

"Wow," Piper said in awe, "Even when you vanquish them, they're perfect."

The kitchen cleaned itself up from the fight in a shower of pink sparks, and the door to the basement closed.

"Too much perfection for me." Paige announced, "I'm going to go out and make a mess."

"Me too," Phoebe added, "I have a column to write."

Piper stood there as Leo orbed in, they stood there in the spotless kitchen, and kissed.


End file.
